Office Confrontation
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Sephiroth and Tidus have a little...chat in Seph's office until it gets heated. Second side story to the original, Compromised. Based off of chapter 3. You might not have to read it to understand it fully but I'm not completely sure I suggest it though. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. CONTAINS LEMON. Yumminess :3


Office Confrontation

Sephiroth's POV

"We'll be out of your way now. Sorry for the intrusion." Sora and Hayner both bowed before quietly leaving my presence. Perfect. I have matters to attend to.

"Sephi I need to talk to you about something."

I point my gaze to the occupant of my lap and current frustration. Whatever this is, it better not be about _him_.

"I was wondering if it was okay if Wakka and I took a trip to England. His next mission is there and I know the insides and outs of that place better then anyone." As I thought.

"What makes you think that I would allow you to go to a place like that with him." My expression is completely blank, the best one to make fear course through the veins of anyone who dares to disappoint me. But as usual, it doesn't phase Tidus one bit.

"Look Seph, I know you don't like the thought of us being alone together but you have to let it go. We're best friend you can't keep us away from each other forever." Excuse me?

"Watch me."

The anger on his face is apparent now more then ever. He knows what my answer is always going to be before I say it so I don't understand why this topic is always brought up. It's not going to change. Ever.

"That's not fail!"

"Life isn't fair." Which it isn't.

"Ugh! You are such an ass! I can never do anything for myself! Why do you feel like you have to control everything?!" He's fuming with rage now. Oh well, he brought it on himself.

"Because I _do_ have to control everything. Do you really think anything in this house would be able to function property if it wasn't for me? You're all useless without me. I thought you would have known that by now."

Tidus raises his hand to strike me but I hold onto his wrist in a firm grasp before he can do anything. He lowers his head and starts shaking slightly due to his anger. If he was more intelligent he would know that it is dangerous to allow your emotions to get the better of you, especially in the eyes of your opponent.

"Why can't you just let me do this one thing...is it really so difficult for you to allow he some type of freedom...?" His voice is nothing above a whisper but I heard it. My senses are way sharper then an ordinary person's. "You make me sick sometimes...I constantly wonder why we are even together when we are not even equals...a relationship is suppose to have balance. How will we ever accomplish that if I can't even talk to my friend without you getting angry with me...?" His body suddenly goes completely limp but I can see a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I get it. I can never do anything I want without your permission but you're able to sleep around with any whore you find on the street." What? "Do in the end you never really cared about me. You just wanted to have another person to control for your own selfish game."

"Tidus. What are you-"

"Don't play dumb!" He finally lifts his head to look at me with betrayal shining in his eyes, tears are running down his cheeks, and pain completely evident on his face. Tidus... "I saw her! She..." He buries his face in his hands and lets out a heart clenching sob. "She was on top of you...in our bed no less...her hands were all over you...I didn't have the heart to look more into it so I ran to Wakka...he was there for me and helped me feel better while you were in bed with that blonde bitch-"

"Are you talking about Cloud?" I'm a but annoyed by what I'm being accused of but I can understand why this is coming up.

Tidus moves his hands from his face to look at me, tears still running down his flushed cheeks. "I'm not stupid Sephiroth. Cloud doesn't have boobs."

I smirk at his statement and chuckle lightly. So it is a misunderstanding.

"What? What's so funny?!" Tidus glares at me but all I do is ruffle his brown locks and turn him around to face my computer screen. Shaking the mouse to have make the screen come back on, I click on the folder marked 'Blackmail' and open the last picture uploaded.

"See? That's Cloud." I move backwards through the pictures to show the process to how Cloud fully became the cross dressing female that Tidus claimed me to be cheating with. "I used an old situation against him so that I could get him to dress like that. The only reason you didn't see him walking around like that is because I had only asked for a massage in those clothes."

Tidus tenses in my arms and turns his head to stare at the wall. "And just why did you want a massage in such an outfit? If you want a woman that bad then I'm sure millions will flock around you the minute you step out of the door."

I chuckle once again and turn his body around to face me with his legs on either side of my hips. "I don't _want_ a woman. I only forced him to do that so I could give the pictures to Leon if Cloud ever did something to anger me."

Tidus rolls his eyes and leans up to wrap his arms around my neck and place a kiss on mu forehead. "You're an ass. You always have to find ways to control people."

"Of course I do. It's the greatest pleasure I receive on a day to day basis."

"Oh?" Tidus smirks and grinds his ass into my groin in an teasing way then pouts mockingly. "I thought I served at least _some_ pleasure for you Sephi~."

Hm. Fine. If he wants to play that game then I will play. I smirk and move my hand to the base of his spine, pushing our bodies close enough together so that the space between is nonexistant. I then whisper into his sensitive little ear, making sure he hears every syllable that flows on my deep baritone voice. "It's true. You do offer me _some_ pleasure, but I don't always receive the amount that I deserve. Shall I take it now?"

Shivers travel visibly up and down his spine as he replies to my question. "Yes please. Take it all." My smirk widens as I prepare to do just that, starting with relieving him of his shirt and placing my lips around a tiny pink nipple, sucking it lightly while the other is tweaked and rubbed in the way I know will drive him crazy.

"Sephi..." Tidus tugs on a strand of my hair to get my attention. I'm met with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes burning with desire. "I'm suppose to be pleasuring you remember..." Tidus never ceases to amaze me. Even in such a state of pleasure he's still thinking about my needs. Such a good little boy.

I release his perk rose buds after hearing one last moan spill from those lips, then allow him slide down to the floor on his knees in front of me. I chuckle and weave my fingers through his hair when I realize what he's planning to do.

Tidus' blush increases as he unbuttons my jeans and reaching into my boxers to retrieve my hardened member. For a moment he just stares, admiring my length in his heated gaze. I don't blame him, it's obviously impressive. It is mine after all.

He suddenly giggles and nuzzels his cheek with my erection. "It just gets bigger and bigger Sephi."

I smirk at that obvious statement. "True. Can you take it?"

"I can take anything you're willing to give, master." Ahh, so he's gone back to that. I don't mind at all. I love when Tidus makes my superiority apparent to the world.

Tidus licks up my shaft then swirls his tongue around the head once he reaches it, one hand gripping the base of my erection while the other fondled my testicles.

Once he's sure I've been thoroughly teased, he fully takes my member into his mouth, deep throating it completely and runs one of his hands under my shirt, a signal that he wants it off. I remove the article of clothing immediately when Tidus beings to bob his head and trace the outline of each of my abs with his finger.

* * *

"Seifer I don't think this is the best idea..."

"Cut it out Tai. If you want to know what the point is to our mission then you have to demand the answer out of him! I don't care if he _is_ Silver Slendy! You need to know why exactly we have to do this and I'm not leaving your side for a second until you find out!"

I sigh and give up trying to convince Seifer that disturbing Sephiroth isn't the best idea...it's the worse. He is right though...I need to know why we were asked to do this. I won't be able to do it without a good explanation. Hell, I wonder if I can do it at all...

"Come on Tai! Dragging you down the stairs is something I _refuse_ to do. Unless you want brain damage that is." I cringe at the thought of my head hitting every step until I eventually blackout.

"Fair enough. I'll walk on my own."

* * *

"Oh Sephi...that feels so good." I always knew having Tidus spread out completely naked on my desk would be a major turn on. Good thing I'm almost done preparing him. I'm aching to be inside that tight heat.

"Okay Seph I'm ready." Oh please, how could you possibly know. Oh well. He's just anxious, I can tell.

"Are you sure? Once I take my fingers out I'm not going to be very gentle with you." Tidus bites his bottom lip and nods, pulling me down by my neck to kiss his lips. As we kiss I line the tip of my member up with his entrance and prepar-

"Sephiroth we need to talk!"

I glance up from my position on top if Tidus to see Taichi and Seifer standing at the entrance to my office with their eyes practically taking up their whole face from how wide they are.

"What is it." I allow a bit of distaste to seep into my voice as I look at them, my expression blank.

"We...um..."

"Sometime today would be nice Seifer. As you can see I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Hey guys.~" Tidus looks back at them with a smile on his face, winking teasingly. "Could whatever you have to say wait? I'm kind of waiting to be filled." Ah, Tidus. Always the brat with little to no shame.

"R-Right! We'll just go then." Seifer grabs Taichi who had been basically frozen the whole time, and exits the room in a hurry throwing an apology over his shoulder as the door slid shut.

Without missing a beat, I thrust inside of Tidus completely in one swift movement, making his back arch off of my desk and forcing a small scream to come out of his mouth.

"Fuck...you're so tight." I immediately begin thrusting in and out of him at a fast pace. I probably should have gone slow but whatever. He asked for it.

Tidus' arms snake back around my neck as I continue to pound into him. His moans are so delicious that I can't help but crave more. I lick the shell of his ear and then bite it hard, causing his moans to become even louder.

"Sephi...if you keep this up...I wont be able to last..." he says this between huffs of air, hands gripping onto my shoulders tightly.

"I don't care Tidus. Cum for me." I stroke him at the same pace as my thrusts, feeling my own climax approaching quickly.

After a few more thrusts Tidus brings our lips together in a passionate kiss as he cums on both of our chests, his back arching and nails scrape down my back as he does.

I groan as I feel him tighten around me. I thrust inside of him twice more before pulling out and cumming on him face.

I smirk and pull out my phone to take a picture of him, cheeks flushed with half lidded eyes, panting for breath, and completely covered in cum. Sexy.

He pouts after I'm done take the full body picture of him. He can be such a camera whore sometimes. "You're not allowed to show it to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah I know babe." I kiss him and lick a bit of my cum off of his cheek. "I might show it to Wakka though. Just so he knows who you belong to."

"Don't be an ass Sephiroth."

* * *

**Yay! Finished~ I hope everyone enjoyed the second side story to Compromised :D This couple might be a bit different and strange but I got the idea from one of my favorite fanfics called "A Complete 180" I STRONGLY urge everyone to read that. It's truly amazing. No it's not completed yet but it's still an amazing fic. It's a RiSo ((Riku x Sora)) so it's very very very yummies~~ Anywho! I hope that everyone that read this will take reading Compromised into consideration. Thank you for your time! This was my first detailed lemon so I hope to get some feedback on how everyone thought I did! **


End file.
